


Té

by sunarinso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarinso/pseuds/sunarinso
Summary: Para Keiji el té sabía a hogar.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Té

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esto guardado en mis notas, es cortito, pero me gustó bastante como quedó, así que voy a dejarlo aquí, en fin bokuaka soulmates. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

Keiji detectó como las gotas de lluvia corrían por la ventana, se cubrió más con la manta que tenía en sus piernas y sufrió un sorbo de su taza de té.

El té lo calmaba, porque era cálido.

El té era reconfortante, porque sabía un hogar.

El té representaba todo lo que Bokuto significó para él, por eso le gustaba tomarlo, porque era como volver a estar con él.

El té simbolizaba su amor por Kotarou.

El té fue un recordatorio constante de todo lo que Akaashi y Bokuto pudieron ser, _pero no fueron._


End file.
